L'auteur et sa petite voix
by myrmeca
Summary: Quand les petites voix schizos de l'auteur font déraper toute une situation, comment réagir ? Confrontation ou... collaboration ?
1. Des intrus à Poudlard, et ailleurs

**Auteur :** myrmeca - moa ! - et sa petite voix... (tchouuss ! ) voilà, c'était ma petite voix... Donc, j'ai décidé pour cette fiction (nous avons décidé !) oui bon... nous avons donc décidé de nous laisser nous exprimer l'une l'autre... (vouiiiii, c'est parti ! yiiiiiii-aaaaahhhhh ! à l'attaaaaaque !) °l'auteur rattrape sa petite voix par le col alors qu'elle s'apprête à s'élancer vers le château de Poulard° Tu restes là encore un peu, toi ! (maieuh... pour-kou-waaaaaahhhhh ?) °la petite voix se débat en se tortillant° Parce qu'on a encore des choses à expliquer avant... (Ah... oh bon d'accord) l'auteur consent à lâcher la chemise froissée de sa petite voix

**Disclaimer :** Et bien rien ne m'appartient, sauf ma petite voix... (Mais je n'appartiens à personne, moa !) °soupir exaspéré de la voix principale° Bon alors on va dire que tu es la seule chose qui ne soit pas en rapport direct avec les éléments du monde merveilleux que JK Rowling a créé grâce à ses neurones magnifiquement sur-actifs... Ca te va ? (Voui c'est mieux...) Bon... alors continuons...

**Spoiler :** Aucun des tomes car on ne se situe nulle part en particulier. (A part dans le lit ou la douche de...) l'auteur baillonne sa petite voix rapidement à l'aide d'un morceau de tissu Mais chut, tu vas tout gâcher... (Mmhmhmhh...!) Voila, débarrassés pour un moment...

**Note de l'auteur** - à présent seule à faire la présentation... - **et résumé :** Alors... Maintenant qu'on est tranquilles - enfin ! - je vais vous expliquer le gros de la fiction. En fait, tout est parti d'un échange pour le moins irresponsable et schizophrène entre ma cousine et moi, durant lequel nos petites voix respectives se sont un peu trop égarées dans le monde imaginaire et fantastique de harry potter... Donc cette fiction, ce sont les tribulations de nos petites voix - et de nous-mêmes - dans ces mondes là, et en particulier celui de hp... Voalaaaaaaa... Donc place à la déconnade ! l'auteur enlève le baillon de sa petite voix (OUAIIIIS ! On y vaaaa ! - Et toi tu me le paieras le coup du baillon...) Mais euh je... c'était pour la bonne cause ! (C'est ça, c'est ça, tu verras tout à l'heure... ma vengeance sera terrible...) Beuuhhh... j'le sens maaaaaal.

* * *

-- O -- O -- O -- 1er épisode : des intrus à Poudlard... et ailleurs...

Le bruit de la douche commença doucement, puis s'amplifia. Deux silhouettes s'approchèrent de la porte verrouillée en silence.

- Viens par là, murmurai-je.

(Bon ça va, on est pas pressées, il va pas s'en aller !)

- Oui ben on sait jamais ! éructai-je tout bas pour mon moi-même, posté juste à ma droite.

(Pfff.. quelle petite nature. Tu t'imagines vraiment n'importe quoi...)

- Je te signale que tu es déjà quelque chose que j'imagine, alors met-la un peu en veilleuse, la petite voix !

(... ... je te jures que tu finiras par me le payer...)

- Je sais tu n'arrêtes pas de me le promettre, maintenant tais-toi sinon on va se faire repérer.

Je m'approche de la porte précautionneusement et l'examine sous tous les angles.

- Ohlaaaaa... plein plein de protections magiques partoouuuuuut..

Mon moi-même s'approche et pose une main sur mon bras.

(Laisse-moi faire...)

- Eh, si tu sais faire, je sais faire aussi, alors dégage !

(Ben vas-y, essaye et déclenche toutes les alarmes ! Mais après tu viendras pas pleurer qu'on a rien pu faire de ce charmant corps qui se trouve derrière !)

- ... Ok, vas-y, à toi de jouer !

Après quelques tours de passe-passe avec sa - enfin ma (passke c'est la même) - baguette magique, la porte s'illumina très légèrement puis redevint comme avant.

°c'est pratique d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques dans ce monde là ! faudra vraiment que je finisse par remercier ma petite voix de m'y emmener si souvent et de m'apprendre tous ces sorts !°

(Aloooooors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?)

°Grrrr...°

- Merci beaucoup, espèce de saleté !

(Si c'est ça de rendre service ! La prochaine fois, je te laisse tenter ton coup, tu verras que c'est pas si simple !)

- Bon, t'as fini, on y va ?

(Vuiiii, allez, entre !)

Lentement, je pousse la porte, pénètre dans l'antre de ce mystérieux spécimen de l'espèce humaine et entraîne ma petite voix derrière moi par le bras, peut-être un peu plus fort que je n'aurais dû.

(Mais desserre un peu ta prise tu me fais maaaaaaleuuh !)

- Oups, désolée. Le stress, je crois. Mais baisse un peu le volume ou il va se rendre compte de notre prés...

(Je crois que c'est fait !)

Le bruit de la douche s'était arrêté précipitamment et on entendait les jurons filtrer à travers la porte de la douche...

- Nom de dieu, saleté de gamins ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventé pour m'ennuyer, ces énergumènes ? Ils vont me le payer ! Faire du bruit dans mes couloirs à 11 heures du soir, c'est le renvoi assuré !

Nous eûmes juste le temps de nous cacher derrière un meuble assez massif avant de voir passer en trombe un Snape aux cheveux plein de goutelettes qui tenait sa baguette à la main, vêtu d'un peignoir de soie sombre serré à la taille par une fine lanière de cuir. Je sens ma petite voix baver sur mon épaule et je dois sérieusement la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle lui saute dessus à l'instant.

(Laisse-moi, je veux y alleeeeeeeerr) murmure-t-elle férocement.

- Attends un peu, il est de mauvaise humeur... je réplique.

(Rien à faaaaaaaire ! C 'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !)

- Stop, maintenant, retiens-toi ! dis-je en ayant moi même du mal à ne pas saliver devant la silhouette du Snapou qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ma petite voix finit par se calmer progressivement et nous observons discrètement par derrière le meuble l'ouverture de la porte, où un Snape furibond cherche l'origine du boucan entendu un peu plus tôt avec des maléfices qu'il fait voleter dans le couloir.

°S'il savait !°

Rien que d'ici, on peut deviner ses formes harmonieuses, et son peignoir collé légèrement à sa peau laisse entrevoir un triangle de peau blanche soyeuse au niveau de la nuque.

(Ahhhhhhh... C'est pas permis d'être aussi bien fichu !)

- Mais tu vas donc te taire ?

Le Snapou, heureusement, ne semble pas nous avoir entendues - heureusement pour le moment - et retourne se doucher, l'oeil suspicieux. Une fois que le bruit de la douche se fût remis en route, je tirai mon moi-même de derrière le placard à ma suite et commençai à avancer doucement vers la porte de la salle de bain.

(Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais ?)

- A ton avis ? On est venues pour quoi ?

(Ben pour voir comment était Severus Snape et s'arranger pour le...)

- Alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire, là ?

(Rentrer dans sa douche ?)

- Pas à ce point-là !

(Quoi, alors ?)

- M'arranger pour rentrer discrètement, lui piquer sa baguette au passage, et ensuite seulement écarter brusquement les rideaux ! je termine avec joie.

(Cool ! o Je peux aider ?)

-Nan ! Je vais faire en sorte de...

(Oups...)

- Quoi, oups ?

(Tu veux une réponse claire, nette et précise ou tu préfère simplement te retourner ?)

- Ne me dis pas que...

(Siiii...)

- Oh non.

(Si)

- Mesdemoiselles, puis-je être informé, un, de la raison qui vous pousse à être ici à cette heure, et deux, de votre identité ?

- Eh bien, en réalité, nous... commençai-je avant d'être interrompue brusquement par ma petite voix, qui sautillait sur place d'un air fébrile.

(Nous étions en train de nous demander comment pénétrer dans votre salle de bain pour pouvoir tranquillement vous observer dans le plus simple appareil) avoua-t-elle tout de go.

Je me pris le visage dans les mains de désespoir tandis que l'expression de Snape devenait de plus en plus glacée et que ses yeux lancaient mille et un éclairs. Il se reprit pourtant et, d'une voix bien plus calme que ce qu'elle eût pu être, demanda :

- Et la deuxième partie de ma question ?

- Tais-toi, fis-je en pointant un index menaçant sur la poitrine de ma petite voix, qui se figea la bouche ouverte sous l'agression. A mon tour d'avouer... - je fis une pause et me tournai vers le Snapou avec sérieux - Nous sommes un auteur et sa petite voix...

L'expression de Snape était des plus délicieuses. Incrédulité et mépris mêlés... Magnifique.

- Bien sûr... Une "petite voix" ? répéta-il avec une ironie non dissimulée dans la voix. Ce qui signifie, je vous prie ?

(Je suis une petite voix capable de se glisser dans les mondes fantastiques surlesquels mon homologue écrit. Et je l'entraîne quelques fois avec moi...)

- CESSEZ VOTRE COMEDIE ! s'écria Snape.

Nous nous tûmes, un sourire aux lèvres en continuant d'observer son corps satiné de noir de la tête aux pieds.

- ET CESSEZ DE SOURIRE BETEMENT AINSI !

Nous le fixâmes dans les yeux, sans cesser de sourire, comprenant que notre regard le gênait un peu. Autant ne pas brûler les étapes et le laisser commander un peu, pour lui donner des illusions...

- Sortez de mes appartements, je vous emmène chez le directeur de cette Ecole.

- Ca s'appelle Poudlard, monsieur ! dis-je sans réfléchir.

- Je le sais très bien, j'y travaille, pauvre sotte ! Mais ne vous ayant jamais vu à l'un de mes cours, je suppose que vous ne faites pas partie des élèves et donc, que je dois m'en remettre au Professeur Dumbledore pour décider impartialement de votre sort. Question de responsabilités, sinon je puis vous assurer que vous seriez déjà six pieds sous terre ! Suivez-moi !

(Non.)

Severus, qui s'était préparé à sortir, se retourna brusquement vers ma petite voix.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

(Il est très sympatique de votre part de vous excuser, mais je vous assure que nous n'irons pas voir ce cher Albus pour si peu...)

- Elle a raison, il est de notoriété publique que vous savez résoudre vos problèmes sans l'aide de quiconque, alors résolvez-le ! renchéris-je.

Le Snapou, qui incarnait à présent la rage à l'état pur, se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Suivez-moi immédiatement ou je vous jette un sort dont vous vous souviendrez...

(Pffff... huhu...)

- Retiens-toi ! °Faites qu'elle se retienne, pitié !°

(Pfff... BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA ! HAHAHAAAAA! Nous jeter un sort ! Hahaha... huhu... excusez-moaaAAAAAAHAHAHAAA ... ouuuuhhhh... hou... allez-y, essayez...)

- Quoi ?

Snape et moi nous exclamâmes en même temps.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? Il va le faire !

(Tu verras bien s'il essaye !)

- Faites très attention à ce que vous dites, je pourrais me montrer moins charmant que je ne l'ai été jusqu'à présent !

Ma petite voix s'accrocha soudain désespérément au peignoir du Snapou vert de rage, comme pour le lui arracher.

(Allez ! Mais faites donc voir ce qu'il y a là-dessous !)

Tout se passa en un éclair.

Snape l'envoya ballader d'une main et de l'autre - celle avec laquelle il tenait sa baguette - il fit un geste rageur vers elle en prononçant une incantation des plus menaçantes.

Le sortilège fusa vers ma pauvre petite voix qui, curieusement, semblait aussi sûre d'elle que si elle s'était trouvée sous des palmiers, dans un hamac, avec un verre de gin tonic orange glaçon avec un bord plein de sucre et les lèvres barbouillés de glucose... enfin bref, elle semblait sûre d'elle quoi. Et elle avait raison... Le sortilège la traversa aussi normalement que si elle n'avait pas été là, et fusa vers moi. Paniquée tout d'abord, je vis avec soulagement qu'il me traversait aussi et partait se cogner contre le mur.

Si le visage de Snape était délicieux tout à l'heure, là, il était impayable. Jamais je n'avait vu de mine aussi ahurie. Et sur Snape, cela ressortait d'autant mieux que jamais au grand jamais il n'avait la moindre occasion, d'ordinaire, de montrer un pareil sentiment.

Ma petite voix profita de l'abrutissement momentané de Snape pour lui jeter un Experlliarmus digne de ce nom qui lui, atteignit sa cible. La baguette vola malgré les tentatives de SNape de la retenir et atterit dans la main de ma jumelle.

(Et maintenant... Collaporta ! )

La porte d'entrée se colla instantanément sur toute sa hauteur et sa largeur au mur sur lequel elle était fixée. Puis ma petite voix jeta un sort d'insonorisation dans toute la pièce.

(Voilàààààà)

Elle sautillait sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête exactement ? jeta Severus, une lueur très légèrement inquiète dans les yeux.

(Je vous voir votre beau corps dans sa pleine et entière nudité !)

- Mais tu peux pas le forcer ! éructai-je. Ce n'est pas moral !

(Oui ben c'est toi la morale, moi je suis les fantasmes et le côté sadique, alors je fais ce que je veux !)

- Tu ne peux pas prétendre que je veux voir Snape à poil dans mes fantasmes !

(C'est pas le cas ?)

- ... Il est vrai que cela serait sympatique, mais seulement s'il est d'accord !

(Tu crois que Snape finira par se montrer nu de son plein gré à deux filles de 17 ans dans ses appartements ?)

Pendant que je répliquais, le Snapou en question jetait des regards partout dans la pièce, cherchant comment s'échapper et lorsqu'il avisa la porte de la salle de bain, un éclair fugace de bonheur passa sur son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon oeil observateur.

- Woooouuuuuuuaaaaahhhh... Mais kilébokantilécontaaaaaaannnn !

Le temps que ma petite voix se tourne vers lui, l'expression avait disparu. Elle me fourra vivement les baguettes dans la main et se jeta sur lui en le secouant.

(Sourit ! Mais sourit ! Je t'ordonne de sourire à nouveaaaaaaaauuu ! Beeeuhhh j'ai manqué le souriiiiire !)

- Hihi, rigolai-je. Pas d'bol, hein ?

Ma petite voix, à califourchon sur un Snape à moitié sonné, sembla réfléchir un instant entre me trucider ou chercher un moyen de forcer le Snape à sourire.

°Impossible° pensé-je.

Mais le regard carnassier qui illumina soudain le visage de mon autre moitié me pétrifia.

°Oh non, elle a trouvé une idée...°

(Sevyyyyyy ?)

Le Sevy avait les yeux tellement plissé de rage et d'impuissance qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait deux fentes à la place des yeux.

(Et si on s'arrangeait pour que tu puisses torturer un de tes élèèèèèves ?) demanda ma petite voix d'un ton désagréablement aigü.

- Tu peux pas lui proposer ça ! Albus ne voudra plus qu'on revienne !

°Déjà qu'il n'est pas au courant de toutes nos frasques...°

Mais la minuscule lueur d'amusement qui passa dans le regard de Snape l'encouragea malheureusement à continuer.

(Kyaaaaahhh géniaaaal ! Va me chercher Harry !)

- QUOI ?

Le Snapou eût un sourire non-dissimulé, mais s'empressa de le faire disparaître.

(Allez te fais pas prier !)

- Je. refuse... Ca-té-go-ri-que-ment !

(Mais pourquoi ?)

- Il faut qu'il batte Voldy à la fin ! Faut pas changer le cours de l'histoire ! Si jamais on le fait torturer par notre Sevy et qu'il est en trop mauvais état, si ça se trouve on va faire basculer le destin !

(Oh tu réfléchis trop ! Tu casses tout là ! Bon, Sevy-chou, tu me fais un sourire, tu te déshabilles et on s'en va, c'est clair ?)

°Jamais il fera un truc pareil°

- Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille.

°C'est bien ce que je pensais...°

Ma petite voix se leva du torse musclé du Sevy-chou et se posta à côté de moi. Une idée me vint tout d'un coup.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'on y arriverai pas. C'est pas parce que Harry, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Ron et Terrence ont été d'accord que lui le sera.

- Terrence ? s'étonna Severus.

(Oui c'était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard en première année... On aime bien les joueurs de Quidditch...)

Ma petite voix avait compris le stratagème.

- Oui c'est nos préférés, mais des petits Gryffi ou des Serpentard tout simples de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal. Tu te rappelles, ils nous l'avaient dit, d'ailleurs, qu'on allait avoir aucune chance. Même Draco nous l'a sorti : "ça sert à rien de vouloir voir Snape nu, ce gars est asexué !" Pas vrai qu'il nous l'a dit ?

(C'est vrai... Même Dumbledore semble penser que vous manquez d'activité dans ce domaine. Nous avons eu quelques discussions constructives qui nous ont fait parvenir à la conclusion suivante : vous êtes sûrement hermaphrodite...)

- Quoi ? dit Snape d'une voix tremblante - autant de fureur contenue que d'étonnement.

(Eh bien oui, personne n'est aussi impossible à vivre, grincheux et impassible que vous l'êtes, donc nous avons pensé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule sorte de Sevrus Snape sur Terre et que pour se reproduire, il était obligé de par la nature d'être hermaphrodite...)

Le Snapou se laissa tomber de désespoir sur le canapé de son salon. Pourquoi mais pourquoi ? Beuuh, pas juste !

- Je crois qu'il est en pleine crise de détresse, soufflé-je à ma petite voix.

(C'est ça que tu voulais non ?) répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Voui... Phase 2 !

Nous nous approchâmes doucement - pour ne pas prendre un mauvais coup - et ma petite voix recommença à parler.

(Et vous savez, nous, tout ce qu'on veut, c'est vérifier l'invalidité de cette hypothèse, et juste visuellement ! Vous n'avez qu'à enlever ce joli peignoir et on vous promet qu'on repartira tranquillement ni vu ni connu !)

- Mais je ne veux pas, moi, enlever ce peignoir, espèce de voyeuse !

- Il récupère vite, hein !

(Moui... Bon on fait quoi si la Phase 2 échoue ?)

- On a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, je vais finir par devoir me réveiller, moi...

(Alors on fait quoi ?)

- Plan B...

Un sourire qui faisait deux fois le tour de son visage apparût sur la tête de ma moitié spirituelle.

(C'est pour de vrai ? Tu m'autorises ? Vrai de vrai ?)

- vuiallezdépêchetoaaaaaaa, murmurai-je, gênée pour ce qui allait suivre.

Je ne peux pas dire qu'intérieurement, je sautillait comme une puce, vu que ce qui est à l'intérieur de moi, C'EST ma petite voix et qu'elle sautillait en effet comme une puce juste à mes côtés...

Elle fit se relever le Snapou et le mit debout. Il était toujours aussi furieux de ne rien pouvoir faire pour nous échapper, à nous, deux saleté d'adolescentes de 17 ans bourrées d'hormones qui le maintenions prisonnier de ses propres appartements, mais il ne pouvait rien tenter, et il le savait.

°Kil é boooooo ... Waaa... on dirait qu'il nous autopsie rien qu'avec le regaaaaaaarrd ...°

- Bon allez, satisfais tes envies et qu'on s'en aille !

(C'est aussi pour toi que je le fais...)

- Hein ?

(Ben vi, comme ça tu pourras enfin décrire le bôôôooo corps de Sevy-chou °Snape grinça des dents° dans tes fictions...)

- Ah oui vu comme ça...

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?

(Rien rien... Reculez un peu jusqu'à vous retrouver contre le mur !)

- Je n'ai aucune intention de...

(Reculez... ) menaça sourdement ma petite voix en pointant sa baguette sur le torse de Snape, qui s'éxécuta.

(Voalaaaa, c'était pas si difficile... Pétrificus Totalus !)

Le corps du Sevy-chou se raidit et se posa contre le mur derrière lui. Ma petite voix prononça une incantation et le peignoir de Severus s'évapora.

- ...

- ...

(Waaaahhh...) expira ma petite voix dans un souffle qu'elle avait retenu depuis plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

- Tu... tu l'as dit !

(Déjà avec le peignoir c'était... mais là ! Waaaahhh...)

- Arrête de baver tu trempes la moquette !

(Je peux pas m'arrêter...)

Ma petite voix s'approchait dangereusement près du Sevy-chou qui reposait distaitement sur son mur. Les muscles bien dessinés, la peau pâle et fine, le galbe des cuisses, les fesses bien fermes semblaient attirer ma petite voix comme autant d'aimants irrésistibles... Je tentais de la retenir juste au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent la peau des abdos de sa proie. Elle faillit tomber dans les pommes sous le contact de la peau soyeuse de Severus.

(Aaaaahhhhh... Je le veuuuuuuux !)

- Bon, on est mal barrées si il reste dans cette pièce avec toi...

(Laisse-le moaaaaaaa !) cria ma petite voix tandis que je faisais léviter le Sevy-chou horizontalement, à deux bons mètres de hauteur - hors de sa portée...

- STOP TU TE CALMES MAINTENANT !

Elle continua de sautiller autour de moi, mais plus calmement.

(Sitepléééééé...)

- Non, c'est fini maintenant. Tu as promis d'arrêter dès que tu l'aurais vu à poil ! Maintenant, on s'en va !

°Heureusement que je suis douée en Sortilèges d'Amnésie, moi... Pas comme Lockart...°

(Beeeeeuuuhhhhh... Ouuuiiinnnnn !)

Je déposai le Sevy-chou dans sa baignoire - en prenant garde à ce qu'il ne se noie pas dans les restes de l'eau qui avait coulé du pommeau de douche - et pratiquai un Sortilège d'Amnésie efficace avec quelques regrets.

J'entraînai ensuite ma petite voix larmoyante derrière moi en direction de la sortie de Poudlard.

(Tu me le paieras...)

J'eus un sourire ironique.

- Quand tu finiras par me faire payer tout ce que je t'ai fait depuis notre naissance, je serais étonnée de survivre...

(Ce sera bien pire que ce que tu crois...) menaça ma petite voix, d'un ton grésillant de sadisme.

Tout d'un coup, je fus prise d'un horrible sentiment angoissé et il me vint une idée pour calmer les ardeurs de ma jumelle - qui me regardait avec des yeux vraiment méchants.

- Euh... qu'est-ce que tu dirais de refaire un virée demain ?

Air soudain intéressé de la petite voix.

(Une autre ? Chez qui ?)

Je réfléchis un moment.

- Il faudra mettre la barre un peu plus haut...

(On fait faire un strip-tease au prochain ?)

- Tout à fait partante... ça va être assez drôle..

(A qui tu penses ?)

-...

Je me tournai vers ma petite voix, souriant comme jamais.

°Beuh... elle déteint sur moaaaaa !°

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Lucius ? hasardai-je.

(Kyaaaaaahhhh ! Subliiiiiime ! )

- Prépare un plan d'attaque ! Et demain... on part à l'assauuuuuuuut !

A suivre...

* * *

**Note finale del'auteur** (définitivement larguée par sa petite voix) : Je suis vraiment désolée... Délire d'auteur en manque de review... 

Si vous voulez un morceau de truc qui ressemblerait à une suite, je vous encourage - paradoxalement - à me laisser des review, hihi...

Poutous à tous !


	2. Le petit secret de Lucius Malfoy

**Titre :** L'auteur et sa p'tite voix 

**Auteur :** Myrmeca (et sa pitite voix !) : oui… et sa p'tite voix, je sais… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel ? °regard noir de la petite voix°

**Disclaimer :** Presque rien ne m'appartient de tout ceci, c'est à JK Rowling et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour ça… ma petite voix est autonome (ahhh… au moins cette fois je ne « t'appartiens » pas !) mais non je n'allais pas dire ça ! tu me fais une crise à chaque fois, sinon ! – Mais pourquoi je lui ai donné une autonomie, pourqouaaaaaa ? – enfin bref…

**Spoiler :** Peut-être un peu de spoil des tomes 1 2 3 4 mais pas plus, juste des détails… (et puis elle vous a promis un strip-tease de Lucius alors elle doit pas prendre en compte le Tome 5 ! Est-ce que vous imaginez la scène, vous, à Azkaban ? Lucius faire un strip-tease à Azkaban, devant des Détraqueurs qui applaudissent en faisant tournicoter un petit mouchoir tout noir au-dessus de leur tête ? Hahahaaaaa ! Vous imagin.. Mphhff ) °l'auteur VERITABLE fait stopper le monologue de son encombrante petite voix d'une forte pression sur sa bouche° Bon ça suffit, passons…

**Note de l'auteur – et de sa petite voix – :** ( j'ai cru que tu allais m'oublier !) Mais tu ne me fais plus du tout confiance ou quoi ? (non c'est juste que j'ai envie d'être reconnue !) Mouais… Donc, note de l'auteur, qui est en train d'essayer de d'écrire tranquillement sur son ordinateur pendant que sa petite voix la chatooouuuououuuuuouuuuuilllle, haaaaaaahahaaaaaa, arrête merde ! °JBOOM° °l'auteur a assommé sa petite voix° C'est pas possible, ça ! Jamais tranquille avec celle-là ! Bon tout ça juste pour dire que je suis la seule authorinette de cette fic, mais pas sa seule instigatrice, ni sa seule « intervention extérieure »… En effet, ma charmante cousine et sa non moins charmante petite voix ont tenu à nous accompagner lorsque nous sommes allées jusqu'au Magnifique Manoir du Wiltshire, où demeure Lucius, pour notre tentative de voyeurisme… Et… j'ai cédé !

**Donc :** moi et ma cousine, c'est écrit normalement, mais ma petite voix, c'est _(entre parenthèses)_ et la petite voix de ma cousine _¤ entre ces deux bidules ¤…_

Vouala. Donc il y a deux personnes de plus dans l'aventure, hihi.. Courage mes chers lecteurs, vous allez y arriver !

* * *

Il était environ minuit et tout était calme dans le petit bourg du Wiltshire, où quatre personnes s'avançaient lentement sur l'avenue principale. Des réverbères allumés étaient la seule source de lumière qui apparaissait dans la nuit sans lune ni étoiles de ce mois de juin.

De petits rires joyeux résonnaient, en provenance du groupe qui marchait en sautillant dans tous les sens sur la route d'asphalte du village.

- Allez, allez ! dis-je à l'attention de ma cousine. Raconte encore une fois !

- Pas question ! répondit-elle. Ma petite voix me harcèle déjà chaque jour à cause de ça ! Elle me traite de voyeuse et tout !

Rire où perce un sadisme éhonté de la part de la petite voix en question. Elle fixe sa voix principale avec défi. Elle sont jolies toutes les deux quand elles se regardent comme ça ! J'aime bien quand elles se cherchent !

¤ Et ben quoi, en tant que petite voix, je suis sadique, c'est normal ¤ rétorque la petite voix de ma cousine.

- Pas une raison ! se récrie ma pauvre parente.

(Hahaaaaa… Zêtes marrante toutes les deux. Alors c'est quoi cette histoire, j'l'ai jamais entendue moi !)

- C'est rien… je chuchote à ma jumelle -puis, plus fort :- Elle nous avait raconté les potins de Poudlard à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Et tu peux pas imaginer ce qu'elle m'a sorti ! Je te raconterai si tu veux. C'est dingue comme on peut se rendre compte que la nouvelle génération s'est assagie, en réalité !

¤ Ouhhhh… Tiens ça m'a donné une idée ! On pourrait pas faire un petit tour à l'époque des Maraudeurs un jour ? J'aime beaucoup les bruns comme siriuuuuuus ! Brun aux yeux bleus océan, kyaaahhh ! ¤

- Bon, que quelqu'un la calme, s'il vous plait ! se plaint ma cousine.

Un grand rire franc résonne tandis que nous arrivons au bout de l'artère principale de la ville.

¤ C'est par où maintenant ? ¤ chuchote la petite voix de ma cousine.

- Demandons à l'experte, je rétorque en visant ma petite voix du regard.

Elle rougit doucement sous l'influence de mon accusation gentillette. Nous savons toutes les quatre que ce n'est pas sa première visite aux Malfoy. Et puis son regard flou et son sourire béat en disent bien plus long que son silence.

(Euh… Pardon pour l'absence momentanée. Je pensais à… autre chose. C'est par là !)

Nous nous enfonçons dans les sous-bois qui bordent la sortie de la ville et suivons un petit chemin pavé qui s'insinue tranquillement dans la forêt.

(Les Moldus ne peuvent pas voir ça, mais on est pas vraiment Moldus ici… ) nous explique patiemment ma petite voix. (Rien voir de tout ça… Les pauvres… Les pavés sculptés un par un, le chemin qui se faufile dans la forêt, et ça non plus ! )

Nous levons les yeux pour contempler ce qu'elle nous désigne, et la beauté de ce qui nous est dévoilé nous coupe le souffle.

Des dizaines de milliers de minuscules boules bleues flottent dans l'air à deux mètres de hauteur, comme une haie d'honneur, répandant une lueur magique sur le chemin pavé qui a soudain pris plusieurs mètres d'envergure. Un manoir magnifique s'élève un peu plus loin, trônant sur une petite colline, nous surplombant, nous les quatre intrus… Et nous faisant nous sentir comme des insectes devant un prédateur mille fois plus grand que nous qui se préparerait à nous bouffer tout crus. Nous les deux voix principales sommes bluffées, tout comme la petite voix de ma cousine.

¤ Impressionnant… ¤ lâche-t-elle soudain dans un souffle.

Ma petite voix a un sourire narquois.

(Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez manqué jusqu'à maintenant ? ) murmure-t-elle.

- Allez au boulot, je chuchote, réveillant au passage mes compagnes plongées dans une langueur des plus profondes.

Je sors ma baguette avec mes amies et nous jetons, en commun, un sort qui nous permet de passer inaperçues auprès des éventuelles protections ou alarmes magiques. Puis nous nous avançons théâtralement au milieu des grands pavés presque lisses et nous approchons de l'entrée reluisante.

( On frappe pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir ? ) ironise ma petite voix.

- Mais quelle conne !

( Hé toi ma voix principale je t'ai pas demandé après qui tu soupires ou de quelle couleur est ton soutif alors ne me cherche pas !)

- Bon calmez-vous ! tempère ma cousine alors que je m'apprêtais à sauter sur ma petite voix. On entrera jamais si vous continuez à vous chamailler ! Maintenant on avance !

¤ Pour une fois je suis d'accord, cessez vos gamineries ! ¤

S'être fait rabrouer par des filles qui ont trois ans de moins que nous, cela calme nos ardeurs, et nous pouvons enfin toutes les quatre pénétrer dans l'antre des Malfoy…

Nous poussons la porte après y avoir jeté un puissant sortilège d'Ouverture et de Déminage et nous nous faufilons entre les deux battants de bois.

…

…

…

- Aouch !

¤ Aouch ! ¤

(Aouch !)

Et nous nous rentrons mutuellement dedans, ma cousine s'étant arrêtée en plein milieu de sa course, et par la même occasion en plein milieu du hall d'entrée, pour admirer la sublimissime déco d'intérieur Malfoyenne, dont je vais me passer la description, sinon j'en aurais bien pour trois longues heures tellement il y en a !

¤ Bon ben c'est beau et alors ? ¤ lance la petite voix de ma cousine.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si sarcastique, je rétorque. C'est absolument divin !

( Mouais enfin c'est joli mais ça vaut pas la vue de dehors ! ) réplique ma petite voix.

- Rôôoooolala ! gronde ma cousine. C'est pas bientôt fini vos jérémiades ? Et puis parlez moins fort, vous allez finir par réveiller les cinq familles d'elfes de maison !

¤ Kééé ? Cinq ? Elle est si grande que ça, leur baraque ? ¤

- C'est dit dans un des livres, qu'ils ont une grande maison… je commence. De plus Dobby est UN des elfes de la maison, et puis c'est évident que deux ou trois elfes à plein temps ne suffiraient pas à entretenir tout ça et…

( Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à faire taire la scientifique en elle ?) désespère ma petite voix tandis que mon monologue poursuit son cours.

¤ Moi je me porte volontaire ! ¤

SCHLACK !

- AAAAAaaaaïïïee ! je hurle. Mais ça va pas de me gifler comme ça, non ?

SCHLACK !

- Mais re-aïeuuuhhh ! je crie. Qu'est-ce qui vous pr…

SCHLACK !

- …

¤ Elle a compris qu'il fallait qu'elle se la ferme, tu crois ? ¤

( J'en ai bien l'impression… )

- Vous êtes sadiques, franchement ! proteste ma cousine.

¤ Quoi, t'en veux aussi ? ¤ questionne sa petite voix d'un ton menaçant.

- Euh… non non !

Puis plus bas, à mon intention :

- Dis-moi, il faut qu'on reprenne les choses en mains. Nos petites voix prennent trop de pouvoir, là !

J'acquiesce silencieusement – histoire de ne pas me reprendre une baffe – puis je lève doucement un doigt vers les deux petites voix qui chuchotent avec entrain un peu plus loin.

Elles mettent quelques instants à se rendre compte de mon attente et je capte quelques mots de leur conversation qui me font peur. Du genre : « assommer », « ligoter », ou « morsure » ou encore « chauffé à blanc ». J'en tremble malgré moi quand leur regard brillant de méchanceté se pose sur nous, innocentes et malheureuses voix principales.

( Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? ) rugit ma petite voix.

Apparemment mon interruption est mal perçue...

- Je veux juste faire part d'une importante information.

¤ Bon on t'écoute… T'as une minute ! ¤

- Je voudrais faire part du fait que nous ne sommes puissantes que regroupées à cause de notre lacune basique de sorcellerie et que…

¤ Attends attends… Tu as une minute, mais en t'exprimant de façon compréhensible ! ¤

- Beuh… C'était compréhensible, ce que j'ai d… D'accord, ok je répète ! Euh… en fait je voulais dire qu'étant donné que nous n'avons pas de magie en nous au départ, nous sommes obligées de rester groupées pour que notre puissance demeure exceptionnelle… C'était, euh, compréhensible là ?

(Mouais.. assez pour nous faire comprendre qu'on n'a aucun intérêt à vous laisser en retrait, c'est ça ?)

- Exact ! s'exclama ma cousine. Et maintenant vous allez me faire la plaisir de nous faire part de vos idées ! Le côté sadique, d'accord c'est bien joli mais… il faut pouvoir le mettre en œuvre, ajouta-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Le moment de méchanceté sadique de nos petites voix est passé. A présent, nous sommes atteintes toutes les QUAAAATRE ! Kyaahhh génial on va les laminer ces Malfoy !

¤Bon alors je vous explique ¤ commence la petite voix de ma cousine. ¤ Il faut d'abord faire un petit repérage, pour voir où tout est situé et surtout, où nos victimes sont situées. ¤

- Nos victimes ? je questionne avidement.

¤D'après ta petite voix, Snapou rend souvent visite aux Malfoy pendant le Tome 5 à cause de son rôle de double espion, et on est pile dans ce contexte, alors il se peut qu'il soit là... Hévous allez bien? ¤

Les deux voix de ma cousine se penchent sur nous, qui maculons consciencieusement nos beaux tee-shirts tous propres de bave en imaginant notre Snapou comme nous l'avions déjà vu... c'est-à-dire nu.

- Euh... reprenez-vous les filles, je crois qu'on a de la visite... murmure ma cousine.

- Bonjour les quatre madames, couinent plein de petites voix en nous sautillant autour. Vous voulez quelque chose ? On peut faire quelque chose ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Quelque chose !Quelque chose !

L'écho de leurs voix aiguës se répercute le long du couloir et nous prenons soudain très peur. Ces saletés de petits bébés elfes vont nous faire repérer non seulement par leurs parents mais en plus par les maîtres des lieux !

Nous fuyons le plus vite possible tandis que les petits bébés nous regardent avec des yeux de chiens battus, désespérés que nous les abandonions si rapidement. Nous courons comme des dératées -mais silencieusement grâce à notre sortilège -jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit nous fasse sursauter et nous arrête.Une petite lueur selaissa distinguer dans l'ombre d'une porte de bois sombre, filtrant à travers la serrure, et s'intensifia, formant une raie de lumière au sol justesous la porte. Je m'approchais après avoir enjoint à mes compagnes de se faire les plus discrètes possibles, regardais par la serrure et.. me relevais illico, un sourire immense sur le visage.

" Snapou et Lucius " formèrent silencieusement mes lèvres.

( Snapou et Lucius comment ? ) questionna ma petite voix.

- Tu veuxdire : dans quelle position sont-ils ? mumurai-je en souriant.

Les deux autres nous regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis sourirent et acquiescèrent en hochant la tête en même temps que ma petite voix qui riait doucement. Elles voulaient savoir autant que ma petite voix.

- Eh bien, je crois que maintenant...

Un gémissement rauque - que nous identifiâmes comme celui de Lucius - nous parvint, bientôt rejoint par celui de notre Sevy-chou.

- ... ils doivent avoir fini... je finis ma phrase en gloussant.

¤Tum'avais dit qu'il y avait Snapou, maistu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il...avec Lucius !¤ s'indigna la petite voix de ma cousine.

( Enfin voyons, il faut bien garder quelques surprises ! ) rit ma petite voix. ( Et puis, pourquoi tu crois qu'il envoie Narcissa en thalasso-thérapie pendant quelques jours plusieurs fois par an ? C'est pas pour lui faire garder son joli teint frais ! )

- Et tu crois que Draco est au courant ? demanda ma cousine.

( Ah non je crois pas... )

Quelques autres bruits plus tard, nous nous cachâmes dans un recoin sombre pour laisser passer devant nous un Snapou qui avait fière allure, tout enveloppé dans ses grandes robes noires, et sur le visage duquel flottait un étrange sourire béat à moitié caché. Après avoir retenu un fou rire démentiel, nous nous désincrustons du mur sur lequel nous nous étions plaquées pour nous retrouver au milieu du couloir désert.

Ma cousine et sa petite voix nous regardent avec curiosité.

¤Dis-moi...J'aimerais savoir...¤ commença la petite voix.

- ...qui était... continua l'autre.

¤... au-dessus !¤ finit la première avec un sourire lumineux.

Ma petite voix et moi nous regardons et la même pensée nous traverse.

( - Vous saurez paaaaaaas ! ) - déclamons nous d'une seule voix.

Après un moment de flottement durant lequel le regard des deux autres se fait menaçant, la porte de bois sombre s'ouvre pour laisser sortir un Lucius aux cheveux ébouriffés. Et là, je m'arrête quelques secondes dessus parce qu'il est _nécessaire et même indispensable_ de s'arrêter dessus. Un Lucius aux cheveux ébouriffés est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare et de PLUS que séduisant. Apparemment, les mèches rebelles blondinettes qui s'élèvent un peu tout autour de son visage ne le gênaient pas outre mesure, tant que personne ne le voyait dans cet état. Ce qui dans le cas actuel était plus que raté.

Nous nous retournâmes d'un seul bloc avant même qu'il n'ait véritablement réalisé notre présence.

¤ - ( - Bonjour - ) - ¤ lançâmes nous dans un bel ensemble.

Il se figea.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

¤Expelliarmus !¤ incanta la petite voix de ma cousine, profitant de la surprise de notre - à présent - seule victime.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et ma petite voix prit la peine de lui répondre.

( Des auteurs et leurs petites voix ) résuma-t-elle - plutôt rapidement.

- Bien sûr... Maintenant veuillez sortir de mon manoir !

"Mais c'est que même désarmé il garde de l'assurance, celui-là !" pensai-je admirativement.

- Il est exactement comme je l'imaginais, dis-je, la bave au menton. Grand, blond, mignon, chou quoi !

- Chou ? Je crois que votre cerveau est mal irrigué, jeune fille. Pourriez vous toutes partir à présent ?

- Hors de question ! s'écria ma cousine. Pas avant que vous n'ayez fait un strip-tease !

- Pardon ?

( Ben oui, on est pas venues pour rien ! Sev vient de prendre un peu de bon temps, là c'est notre tour ! Même si nous aussi on a été comblées par Sevy...)

- Pardon ? répéta Lucius, un peu plus sourdement que la première fois. Il ne m'en a rien dit... gronda-t-il.

- Evidemment il ne s'en rappelle pas, dis-je en effaçant négligemment laremarque d'un mouvement de main dans l'air. Un gentil sortilège d'Oubliettes... Il a failli se noyer sous la douche, d'ailleurs...

- Vous avez vu Severus sous la douche ? s'étonna Lucius. Nu ?

¤Bon oui elles ont vu Severus nu sous ladouche¤ grogna la petite voix de ma cousine. ¤C'est normal d'être à poil dans sa douche vous savez ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ça l'important pour le moment. L'important est que vous avez un strip-tease à faire !¤

- Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention. Je ne vous ferai pas cette faveur, ajouta-t-il dans un rictus sardonique. Par contre vous avez tout intérêt à sortir de chez moi avant que je n'ordonne à mes elfes de vous enfermer.

- Où ? Dans vos cachots ? demanda avidement ma cousine. Montrez les moaaaaaaa !

- Mais je n'ai PAS de cachots ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces préjugés ?

( Excusez-moi mais les préjugés et vous ça ne fait généralement qu'un alors ne mentez pas en plus de ça ! Vous avez forcément des cachots ! )

- Mais non ! Maintenant dehors !

( Il n'a pas de cachoooots ! Il ne peut enchaîner personne dans une cave sombre et humiiiiide ! ) se lamenta ma petite voix en commençant à pleurer sur mon épaule.

Je la consolais du mieux que je pus. Appatremment, pendant ses précédentes visites, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le tour complet du manoir.

¤Vous l'avez fait pleurer, vous êtes fier de vous ? ¤ balança la petite voix de ma cousine. ¤Maintenant rachetez-vous et enlevez au moins le haut, ce jolitruc pleinsbroderies argentéesqui ressemble à une chemise doit peser sur vos épaules musclées et fermes,lisses, douces...¤

- Oh oui oui, enlevez-le ! rajouta ma cousine.

- Mais vous êtes toutes folles ma parole ! Il n'en est pas question, maintenant déguerpissez de chez moi !

- Rhôôô.. mais pourquoi tant de violence ? Vous n'avez même pas de cachots, alors ne la ramenez pas ! lançai-je.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je en avoir ?

¤Mais c'estévident, non? Vous êtes riche, beau et méchant et vous avez un grand manoir. La logique veut que vous ayez des cachots !Vous êtesvraiment arriéré ou quoi ?¤

- Je ne vous permet pas !

( Ce n'est pas grave ) fait ma petite voix faiblement en reniflant. ( Je ne vous en veux pas, je vous aime toujours comme vous êtes... )

- Comment ? Comment dites-vous que vous m'aimez ?

( Comme vous êtes... )

Ma petite voix se tourne vers nous, anxieuse.

( C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, non ? )

Je la rassure d'un petit signe de tête et elle se retourne à nouveau vers Lucius, qui parait décontenancé.

- Attendez... Exprimez un peu le fond de votre pensée, là... Parce que, après tout, vous me prenez peut-être pourquelqu'unqui a ungrand cœur posé sur la main, quien réalité détestele Seigneur des Ténèbres et a le cœur briséen faisant subirl'Endoloris ou en tuant quelqu'un... Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous disiez n'importe quoi sur mon dos !

¤Ouahhh... ¤

- Redites-nous ça ! ordonna ma cousine.

- Pourquoi donc ?

( Vous avez une de ces voooooooix ! ) agonisa ma petite voix.

Le pauvre Lucius accablé leva les yeux aux ciel et commença à faire demi-tour, apparemment pas concerné par le fait que nous puissions nous balader dans son manoir ou nous en aller en étant pourvues de sa baguette magique.

- Mais il n'est pas question que vous vous en alliez !intervins-je. Restez un peu en notre compagnie, cela déride votre quotidien avouez-le !

Lucius ne se força même pas à se retourner pour me répondre.

- Non. Je commence à m'énerver et cette conversation pourrait bien s'achever sur un Avada Kedavra général, alors je m'en vais. Pas envie d'avoir à me débarrasser de quatre corps, moi.

¤Si vous partez, nous mettrons tout le monde au courant...¤ annonce la petite voix de ma cousine avec une pointe de sadisme, en détachant chacune de ses syllabes les unes des autres.

Lucius arrête ses pas et fait volte-face, pour avancer vers nous rageusement.

- Et j'assumerais parfaitement. Voyez-vous, mesdemoiselles,c'est un bon moyen de me débarrasser enfin de ma femme et de mon fils !

- Etes-vous sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera de votre avis ? Ouuuhhh... moi je ne crois pas... avançais-je en réponse à sa remarque.

( Et pitié, s'il vous plait, reboutonnez le haut de votre chemise sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ! )

- Votre petit jeu ne m'amuse pas.

( ... ) - Baaaave devant le carré de peau révélé -

- Bon voilà c'est fait, vous êtes satisfaite ? Vous voulez peut-être que je mette des gants ou une cagoule, histoire quele moindre morceau de mon épiderme cesse d'exciter vos hormones ?

( Non non ça ira maintenant... )

¤Alors vousallez le faire ce strip-t...¤

- N'y pensez même pas !

Ma cousine, exaspérée par la lenteur des procédés employés,s'approcha rapidement par-derrière et passa ses bras autour du torse de Lucius, agrippant les boutons de sa chemise pour les tirer violemment de chaque côté, arrachant le riche tissu de la peau de soie du blondinet.

- AAArrrggghhh ! Mais vous êtes parfaitementinsensées ! Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-il tandis que les derniers morceaux de tissus étaient arrachés de son corps par les dents ravageusement efficaces de ma petite voix, qui venait de lui bondir dessus.

Il réussit finalement à se dégager de l'étreinte mortelle de ma petite voix et se redressa fièrement, rassemblant dignement les lambeaux de sa chemise supra-hypra-chère à présent complètement foutue.

¤Quel est votre problème ? C'est que l'on soit quatre contre vous ou bienqu'on soit des filles ?¤

( Un peu des deux je crois, non ? )

- Exact, je ne voit pas pourquoi je ferais un striop-tease en dévoilant mon corps parfait à quatre gamines qui -

( Excusez moi, mais moi et ma voix principale on a quand même 17 ans ! )

- A quatre GAMINES qui n'aurons rien à en retirer de toutes façons, vu que je m'y refuserai obstinément !

¤Bon ben maintenant que vous avez fini de parler, enlevez votre pantalon on ne vous violera pas, promis juré !¤

- Non.

- Alleeeez ! suppliai-je. Voldemort - Lucius fut parcouru d'un frisson - ne sera pas très content de savoir qu'un de ses serviteurs est une tapette qui se tape un autre de ses serviteurs et on ne lui dira pas qui - on tient plus à Severus qu'à vous. Avec le nombre d'idées reçues qu'il a, il ne va sûrement pas beaucoup vous écouter et seulement vous balancer un bon Endoloris suivi d'un sublime Avada Kedavra. Nous on vous regarderait bien mourir mais imaginez ce que Severus va ressentir devant votre cadavre...

- Mais arrêtez, vous êtes vraiment immondes ! Vous le voulez vraiment votre strip-tease hein ?

¤Bien évidemment !¤

- Vous partirez après ?

- Vous le feriez ? demanda ma cousine.

- Si cela peut vous faire sortir complètement de mon champ de vision et de mes territoires, cela ne me pose plus de problèmes !

( Oh... allez-yyyyyyy ! )

- Vous partirez ?

- Voui voui ! fis-je. Promis juré !

- Vraiment ?

¤Mais vous voulez qu'on fasse un Serment Inviolable ou quoi ?¤

- C'est quoi ça ? questionna Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

( Oh un truc sans intérêt entre Sevy et votre ... )

- La ferme ! je crie. Mais tu vois pas que nous sommes deux tomes en arrière ?

( Oups... J'ai failli gaffer.)

- Oui et bien même !

¤Allez le strip-teaseuuuh ! On a pas toute la nuit nous ! Nos réveils vont bientôt sonner !¤

- Vos ... ? Vos quoi ? s'étrangla Lucius.

- Rhôôô maisMERDEà la fin ! s'écria ma cousine. Vous allez l'enlever votre fut au lieu de changer tout le temps de sujet ? On vous force même pas à tout enlever, on veut juste admirer le galbe parfait des moindres courbes de votre corps !

- Il est vrai que j'ai un corps parfait mais pour ce qui est de tout enlever je...

- ( - ¤ALLEZ !¤ - ) -

Avec hésitation, Lucius porta la main à la ceinture de son pantalon et la défit lentement, faisant naître un filet de bave sur le menton de ma petite voix. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres et celles des autres voix quand les premiers boutons du pantalon sautèrent sous les doigt fins et aristocratiques du blond, dont le torse au dessin parfait nous narguait de sa pâleur divine.

Les derniers boutons furent défaits et le pantalon de toile fine glissa doucement au sol, révélant bien plus que nous ne voulions en voir au départ. Apparemment Lucius n'avait pas prit la peine, après la visite de Severus, de se vêtir d'un caleçon en dessous du pantalon, - c'est pour ça qu'il discutait tant ! - et nous pouvions donc TOUT voir. Il nous jeta un regard assez gêné et remonta prestement son pantalon. Il était vachement pudique pour un Mangemort, hé ! Mais aussivachement bien foutu !

( Mais... et le déhanchement et la musique et tout ! ) tenta de protester ma petite voix tandis qu'il reboutonnait son pantalon.

- Soyez encore heureuses que je me sois déshabillé ! Et que je ne vous fasse pas payer la chemise ! ajouta-t-il hargneusement.

- Bon ben tenez ! Pour réparer la chemise !

Et ma cousine lui lança sa baguette magique.

Pendant qu'il l'attrapait, nous nous jetâmes un rapide sort d'invisibilité et déguerpîmes par les couloirs que nous avions emprunté à l'aller. Et voilà une soirée qu'on appelait réussie ! Nous repassâmes la grande porte de chêne massif de l'entrée et expirâmes un bon coup.

( Il était trop bôôôôôôooooo... ) lâcha ma petite voix dans un souffle.

- Il faudra qu'on revienne l'embêter un jour, ajoutai-je.

- Un petit tour chez les Maraudeurs, la prochaine fois, ça vous dit ? Ils seraient sûrement moins réticents, non ?

¤Oui, sûrement¤ renchérit sa paetite voix. ¤Mais vu qu'on a toutes des goûtsdifférents il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare je pense.¤

( Ouais c'est vrai ) ajouta ma petite voix. ( L'avis de l'experte ? )

- Eh bien... commençai-je. Si on reste par deux nos pouvoirs demeureront parfaitement en place et actifs, normalement. Je vous ai un peu menti tout à l'heure pour que vous nous gardiez. Navrée... fis-je avec un sourire.

¤Pas grave, on se vengera un jour ou l'autre¤ sourit la petite voix de ma cousine. ¤On se sépare,maintenant, j'ai sommeil !¤

Au carrefour de la petite ville, nous nous séparâmes en échangeant quelques signes de mains et partîmes dans des directions différentes, les idées sur nos prochaines excursions fleurissant dans nos crânes comme des bourgeons en plein printemps...

* * *

_Bouah voilà, lol, il est fini ce chapitre..._

_Excusez moi pour le temps mais je me suis trop concentrée sur ma fic principale... désolée... **° rougit furieusement et se mord la lèvre en faisant une moue de pauvre petit chien abandonné ° **Arriverez vous à me pardonner un joouuuhouhouuuuuur ? Beuh... Snif..._

_En espérant que vous avez eu une bonne lecture et que j'aurais de bonnes... **reviews ?** voui ? pit'être ? Ouuuh merci à ceux qui le feront, **je vous aimmeeeeuuuhhhh !** _

_Les autres aussi bien sûr ! (mais moins hihi, parce que je ne suis même pas au courant de votre existence...) **Au prochain chapitre !**_


End file.
